The present invention relates to a working vehicle, for example, a tractor front loader backhoe (hereinafter, refer to as TLB).
In the TLB serving as the working vehicle, a front loader is installed to a front portion of a traveling vehicle body, and a backhoe is arranged on a rear portion. In the TLB having the structure mentioned above, in the case of carrying out an excavating work by the backhoe, a control seat on the traveling vehicle body is directed backward, and the backhoe is operated in a state of seating on the backward-looking control seat.
In the conventional TLB, for example, in the case of seating on the backward-looking control seat, for example, if a shift control means such as an accelerator pedal or the like is erroneously operated, there is a risk that the TLB travels forward as it is, so that it is lacking in safety at a time of an excavating work by the backhoe.
Accordingly, in the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-69113, there has been proposed a structure forcibly stopping an engine even in the case of erroneously operating a shift control means in a state in which a control seat is directed backward, while maintaining a basic function of forcibly stopping the engine if the shift control means is erroneously operated in a state in which an operator does not seat on the forward-looking control seat, by providing two kinds of detecting means such as a seating sensor detecting whether or not the operator seats on the control seat, and a rotation detecting switch detecting a forward or backward direction (a rotation) of the control seat, in consideration for a safety at a time of the excavating work by the backhoe.
However, in the structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-69113, since two kinds of detecting means including the seating sensor and the rotation detecting switch are necessary, a parts cost is increased, an electric system such as an electric circuit, a harness or the like is complicated, and a working man hour for a wiring work is increased, so that there is a problem that it does not meet a demand for a cost reduction which has been increased in recent years.